


Newborn

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal, Yozak, baby birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

"Thought you'd come up," Yozak grinned.

"I should check on the new brood," Gwendal said, climbing off the ladder.

There were ten baby birds in all, huddled together, heads stretching up for food.

"Your parents will come back soon," Yozak reassured them, smiling. They peeped at him impatiently.

"They will..."

"Yeah, they should make it now," Yozak said.

"I'll bring Greta up to name them," Gwendal said, finally allowing himself a bit of a smile.

"That'd be good." Yozak took a chick carefully from the nest and held it out.

Gwendal hesitated, then reached out to gently stroke its head.


End file.
